


Robin in a cage

by DinkyElf



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, robin POV - immediately after COE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinkyElf/pseuds/DinkyElf
Summary: rough idea of Robin's POV in the church





	

Most lives follow a set trajectory. School, University, Job. That is the way it is meant to be surely? Dating, engagement, marriage. In one brief moment that had changed for Robin. What hurt the most was that wasn’t her fault. She never set out to be a victim. She wasn’t a victim. In the that short moment of her life, she lost control and in order to regain it she had settled. The healing power of isolation lead to continuance rather than progression. Her university career had ended and her goals seemed lost. However painful that loss was it lead undeniable change a breaking to the prearranged order and although she didn’t see it at the time she could never have foreseen the future.

Out of the bad came good. Robin found Strike and together they built something new and wholly their own. It was his business and their passion. Nobody felt sorry for her. She was free. For the set path that Robin started at eighteen was so far from where she was today. And she loved where she was today. Or should that be yesterday, last week, this time last year?

Robin was stuck. Trapped. She loved Matthew. Matthew was safe and she needed to be safe. She was going to marry Matthew. She made her choice and forgave him. Dating; they had been together forever, thick and thin. Engagement, the beautiful sapphire ring on her third finger, the day before she met Strike, it was the best day of her life. Marriage, that was today and for the rest of her life, but she’d taken the shoes back. Strike hated her, he ignored her, was going on without her “quick and clean, gross misconduct”. and she would be spending the rest of her life lost in the gilded cage of Matthew’s choosing. Robin in the nest. Robin in the tree. Robin in the cage. 

Freedom is what every bird craves, unless they don’t know what freedom is. This bird did and she was so set on the end goal she forgot that she could fly. She had flown. She had been free but that was a lifetime ago before she got hurt again.

Walking down the aisle she couldn’t look around at the guests. The spectators who loved this magnificent bird, whose voyeurism half pitied and half worshipped the circus creature but not one was willing to let her go. She was happy. They were the perfect couple. Repetition must make it true.  
Then came the crash and the “I’m – Christ, I’m sorry”. Robin’s head turned, taking in nothing but the tall, pube-haired mess at the back of the church. Glowing, heart-singing she looked at him. “I Do”.  
Matthew watched her stonily, grave for as much as he had kept her safe. He clipped her wings. She never once looked back as she walked away towards Strike, eyes never leaving the blue and black face. He grabbed her arm, wrenching her healing wounds. “can’t we just finish here and sort it out later? Less publically?” he said. Not turning round Robin replied “no Matthew, I’m sorry, it’s time to let go”.

Life normally follows a trajectory; School, University, Job. Dating, Engagement, Marriage. But Robin wasn’t a list, she wasn’t a victim, she wasn’t even a bird. She was free. She chose Strike, the unknown and life unexpected.


End file.
